All at once
by redange
Summary: Bella is your dorky nerd who gets paired with rich Edward for the lifestyles project. Everything changes in her world as she takes the Edwardcoster. Lemons. ExB. AU
1. Let it all fall down

_Bella's POV_

Any other time I've started the school year at Highroads Secondary it's been the same. New teachers, few new kids, and of course new looks, addictions and new crushes. For the last 3 years I have live through the pain of my mom being the 'hottest' teacher in the school. Me being the typical dork. But everything had to go wrong this year, and it all started on the first day back.

"Ohmigod Bella is that you?! My lord you look great, is that a new shirt?" Mike came running down the hall in his 'peppy' outfit.

" Hey Mike how are you doing?" I replied , " and yes it's new."

We walked down the hall keeping up the small talk of what happened over our summer holidays, when he brought up my most hated subject.

" Like did you see Edward today, he was really working his new watch with a couple of underdressed chicks"

" I wouldn't say that they are underdressed, he probably dressed them himself just for today."

Edward was your typical rich ass kid that got whatever he wanted, girls cars and he even had his own island. Every girl wanted him for his money bags and of course his hot body, which I had no use for. He had got out with every girl in our class, but me and I was plannign on keeping it that way.

I walked into home room and sat down in a seat waitingto find out who was my homeroom teacher and who would be in it, thats were it went wrong. Any other year I have dogded my mother being my teacher, but this year for lack of grade 12 homerooms, I was stuck with her. Mike wasnt in my class , but Mr. Showing-off-the-new-watch-with-some- new-girl was .

Despi te all my so far problems I thought I would be okay, a minor set back to my perfectly unnoticable last year of school. I would live.

"Good morning class, Im Miss Ray your homeroom teacher for the year. In Highroads Secondary you know that grad year is very important to us and you. And you know that your last year here is completly on your new life. So this year , your homeroom is your lifestyles course. You will be working on finacal problems, sudden life changes, fictional jobs, marriage and family issuses. With that said for the rest of the year you will be in partners."

Oh shit did she just say partners, no , no , no, **NO**!

" Yo, Renne! Can you hook me up with Jessica here." Edward pointed at the girl he curently had in his lap and held out a 50$ bill at the same time.

" No I can't sweetheart," she winked at him " Its all computer based. So you'll just have to live with what ever the computer gives you."

Everybody started to look worried, with their eyes searching the classroom inspecting every one of there classmates. There was only 16 kids in the class, and sure enough it was split in the middle. Half girls half boys.

" Alrighty then, I will assign you you partner then give you your schedule, and your first assignment. Sound good? Good"

"Jasper your with Alice"

"Nick your with Ashley"

"Will your with Kate"

"Mike your with Jessica"

"Emment your with Rosalie"

" Edward your with Bella"

"Michel your with Jenna"

" And Matt your with Lilly"

Oh shit, This could not be happening. Not Edward . Why me? Stupid fucking computer. I glanced around the room and all eyes were on me. I knew the girls were just giving me death stares. Blushing from all the attention I looked back up at my mother.

"E-hem, Okay your first assignment. In your pair you must go around the school and look for clues, when you finish the race you will get to choose your job. The quicker you are the better paying job you get. This is your first clue."

She turned on the overhead projector to reveal the clue;

Just look around,

And see,

New to this school

It will be a breeze

To win the race

Open your eyes

Read this this clue, carefully

It was so easy. I knew the answer with in second. The janitors closet/office. Edward motioned me to his desk.

" Okay I dont know you, but you must know me, everybody does. What's the answer?" He gave me his flirtly eyes.

"Umm the Janitors Closet."

My god thoses eyes killed me.

"Good lets go!"

And the race was on.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys thanks for all the favorite adds i got within the first hour or it being up :) .. So anyway this story is not Beta'd.. which in turn means a fair bit of spelling errors.. But here is chapter 2 ( Oh and by the way.. might take some time inbetween chapters.. got tons of homework to get done every night)

Bella's POV

We ran to the Janitors closest as quick as possible. I swear I ran faster, probably because he didnt want to scuff his shoes.

When we got there we searched high and low for the clue. Sonner or later half the class had joined us so that little 8 by 8 room seemed like 1 by 1. Not that Im closterphobic but being compacted with the rich basterd was all to painful. I managed to squeeze out of the room, then I saw it, right on the door jam. I called for Edward to come out of there but got no response. So being a little bitch I am I decided to continue on.

Sin, Cos, Tan, Asymtote, Y-intercept, parabola.

All belong to what subject in math?

Sin, cos , tan ... I got lost in thought for a second thinking about if I got my funtions class or not.

I wandered aimlessly towards the math hall hoping for it to just pop out of no where.

I glanced in to the Functions Class and saw the clue on the bored.

I peeked behind my shoulder to make sure no one would see me enter the classroom.

-Ta Ta Teri Teri Te Ta Teriata.-

What the fuck was that? Ta Ta somthing. It made no sense at all.

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

I jumped reaching into my pocket to grab my cell. Opening it I saw a text message saying

'' Yo smart chick where r u??? Did ya find clue yet??? Text me bk... $$Edwardisrich$$''

I would have never guessed it was him until I saw the signiture. Sighing I text him to meet me in the math hall.

Seconds later he walked up behind me and grabbed my ass

''Hey babe. ''

Glaring at him I simply said '' Dont fucking touch me Im not your bitch''

'' Alrightly there babe don't get you granny panties in a knot. So whats the clue?''

I pointed to the math board. Almost immedietly he started to walk towards the Music and Drama department. I followed closely trying to get how ta ta teri teri was realated to music. Before I had a chance to say much else he pointed to the door where it said to go back to the classroom to recive your job.

I was stunned, maybe pretty boy wasn't so dumb after all.

''Umm Edward, how did you know that it was related to music?''

''Easy, I took music class in my junior year. Those ta's are just the conductor taps.''

I cleared my throat when I saw the classroom. My mom was sitting at her desk watching something on her laptop.

''Well, well congratulations you two are the first back.'' She smiled at me the blew a kiss towards Edward. ''Now for your jobs, Edward you are going to be a corprate owner. This is a very high paying job and Bella you will be an owner of a resturrant. Your resturant makes approximently 200, 000 annual, and Edward your corperation makes 90 Billion annual.''

I was pretty satisfied with my job. But one thing I still wasnt sure of.

Why were we in partners if we had seperate jobs?

''Now take your seats while I call for the other students. I have an anoucement to make.

This can not be good.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

'' Students, I have an announcement to make.''

Rennes words hushed the classroom to the point that you would be able to hear a pin drop.

My mind weighed a few different options .

Maybe I'd get a different partner.

Or maybe this whole thing was a joke and I didnt have to work with the nerd.

'' Yo Ray, tell us already I've got a girl waiting in my car!'' I shouted across the room.

I glanced towards Bella to see her reaction. Surprisingly she was the only one in the room, who didnt give me a dirty look.

'' Alrightly there Edward. You and your partner are going to get married. Hows that for an announcement?''

What the FUCK?

Bella was the first to speak, '' Mom you cant be serious. Married?''

Did she just say mom? A few people have said that Bella and Renne look very similar but no one was sure if they were related.

The whole class was in an uproar, screaming to Renne.

''Why are we doing this."

" If were married whats the catch?''

" Are you out of your fucking mind Ray?''

''SILENCE! Yes there is a catch. You and your partner will be living in the school dormitries together. This will make it feel like you are a real married couple. Now get out of here, Bella please stay after class I must talk to you."

I went with the flow and left with the crowd. Ray closed the door but it was left open just enough for me to hear there everyword.

" Mom you cant be serious. Why was I paired with Edward of all people, and now we have to live together? You cant be fucking serious."

"Bella I'm sorry I know how much you dislike him but it was all computer based besides, Think of your mother. Edward is great in bed.''

I was grinning at the words. Every girl knew I was great in bed.

" Mom spare the details I want to hold down my breakfast. Isnt there not some exception I can get for being your daughter. The teachers all know that I am so maybe I can transfer to another class. It's not like the kids know or anything. Just say that I got transfered to an accelerated class. Please!''

So she was her daughter. Thats one thing I can use to my advantage.

'' No Bella , I cant im sorry. Now lets get out of here before people get curious.''

At those words I jumped up and waited a few feet from the door. When Renne came out I pulled her aside.

Hey Mrs Ray what are you doing tonight?"

Hopefully you Edward why?" She said it in a taunting voice. I knew what she wanted, and I was going to get my proof.

" Well my parents are renovating so I cant have anyone over . Why dont I come to your place instead and you can tutor me." I winked at her. I made sure Bella was no were to be seen.

" Sure come right on over. Maybe you can help me to.''

Part one complete.

BPOV

I heard a knock at the door around 7 pm.

'' Ill get it Mom!'' I called to her.

I hurried up from the basement, wondering who would be hear. I was expecting no one, and my mom usally told me if she was having someone over. When I reached the door the door bell was rung again.

"Hold on a sec!"

I opened the door.

" What the fuck are you doing at my house?'' I practiclly shouted at Edward.

" I'm sorry your house I'm here to see Renne, she gave me this address. Did I get the wrong house?" He had on a big grin that made me want to slap him.

"Edward! I thought I told you 7:30."

I turned to see my mom standing in a towel. I wanted to gag at the sight of the two of them.

'' Well Bella don't be rude let in my guest. Ill be back in a few minutes. Bella I mean it, be good.''

'' Yes mom. Come in , would you like some water Edward?" I walked him to the livingroom and waitedfor my moms door to close.

'' Okay spill rich bastard, why are you really here." I glared at him.

" Just to prove a theroy."

" And what is your theroy excatly?"

"That you are Ray's daughter." He said it calmly, " And now that its proved, Im going to use it against you."

I gulpedand said," What exactly do I have to do"

"You, Bekla, must help me get an A on this whole lifestyles project."

"Fuck No! Wait do you think I am? Your bitch?"

" Well your choice." He pulled out his phone which was already open and hit send.

Oh Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Im really sorry for not updating for weeks ( maybe months).. School and illness have cut in the way of finishing this fafic... Ill try to update more often.. :D

Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of the Character in it :D

EPOV

After knowing her life was ruined I left through the front door with a little bounce in my step. Sometimes being an ass was fun and rewarding. I

could still hear Bella cursing a blue streak from my car.

" What the fuck is wrong with that fucking asshole...."

Ahh the sound of success.

As soon as I got in to my car, she came running of the house.

"Edward!"

" Yes sexy? Whats the matter did someone do something to you?" I laughed.

" If you call me that again I will make sure that pretty face of yours won't see another thing. Look if you take back what you said I help you gett a

better grade but not an 'A' "

"Hmmm" I thought,"Well it seems resonable. I guess."

She took a deep breath and sighed

" Besides I only sent it to you"

I stomped on the gas and peeled it out of the driveway laughing.

BPOV

Welcome to the second day of hell" I thought.

Atleast my secret was safe and only jackass Edward knew about it.

Upon arriving in class, I discovered the principle was in the room.

" Class please greet Princple Charlise respectively"

" Good morning" the class muttered in unison.

" Good morning and welcome to the start of a new day. Since the couples will be living together we have a few rules to go over, understood?"

"Yessir"

" The apartments have 2 bedrooms. You must be in seperate beds at all times, we dont want any babies popping out" He winked at mom. " On

weekends you have the option of going back home. Visitors must sign in and sign out apon visiting. No loud music, ect , ect. If any damage is done

you will be paying in the end. I think thats about it."

" I think that that was. Oh and students you move into your apartments next will assign them later on." Said Ray

The bell rang for lunch.

Edward followed me out and by the looks of it he had some of his own rules to set.

"Alright then roomie I have a few of my own rules to put down."

Sighing I answered. " What?"

" Rule one, Dont touch my shit. Rule Two you can't kick my visitors out, and I get visitors alot. Rule three I dont cook or clean so you have to do

that shit."

"As you wish" I answered sarcasticlly. (A/N The princess bride is an aswome movie :P)

" Okay sounds good then Ill send a truck to gather your things Monday morning. And remember my 'A'.Bye!"

Muttering yet another stream of silent curses I went off to eat.

I suddenly realized that Ive sworn more in the last 24 hours then I have in a year. Fun.

A/N Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.. Nothing wants to leave my brain today


	5. Chapter 5

Hey its redange... just a heads up this story is going nowhere so ive employed (with no pay) a friend ( who has just as much a dirty mind as me ... I taught her well) to help with the story.... But we are going to start over... so favorite/review/alert on the new verison of this story callled

The Surprise!

Muah!!!

Redange and her new bitch..... Spazztastic!!!!!!

( I mean it... we are starting over:P)


End file.
